marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Millennial Visions Vol 1 2001
Antagonist Characters: * * Ka-Zar barbarian soldiers Other Character: * Locations: * ** | Writer2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Penciler2_1 = Alex Maleev | Inker2_1 = Alex Maleev | Colourist2_1 = Alex Maleev | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Mike Marts | Editor2_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle2 = X-Treme X-Men: Rogue, P.I. | Synopsis2 = Destiny's diaries were fakes written by Mystique, and in the pursuit of the wild goose chase the diaries led them on, Rogue inherited Destiny's abilities. When the X-Men parted ways, she went on to become a super strong private investigator who can see possible futures and absorb past memories with a touch. | Appearing2 = Featured Character: * Other Characters: * * * Items: * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jim Calafiore | Inker3_1 = Peter Palmiotti | Colourist3_1 = Tom Chu | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Mike Marts | Editor3_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle3 = Exiles: Static Problematic | Synopsis3 = A high turnover rate caused the current roster of Exiles. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Professor W's X-Men ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * Items: * * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Colleen Doran | Inker4_1 = Colleen Doran | Colourist4_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Mike Marts | Editor4_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle4 = Storm: Goddess of Thunder | Synopsis4 = Storm never felt like a part of the X-Men, and longed to get back to her natural roots. She spent time in hurricanes and tornadoes until she met Thor, God of Thunder, and fell in love with him. Tarene was jealous of Storm and attempted to kill her, only to be slain by Thor, making Storm the new Goddess of Thunder to reign at his side. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Items: * Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Matt Nixon | Penciler5_1 = Adam Pollina | Inker5_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist5_1 = Tom Chu | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Mike Marts | Editor5_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle5 = Blob & Mystique: Assassins in Love? | Synopsis5 = Mystique and Blob left the Brotherhood of Mutants to set out on their own. Blob became a professional Super Sumo Federation Wrestler, and eventually champion, while Mystique became a premier assassin of organized crime figures, setting up perfect hits of top mob bosses. While Blob was hired to protect one of Mystique's hits, they met in battle, somehow becoming partners when it was all said and done. Blob attributes her attraction to him by one phrase, "Chicks dig tattoos." | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** | Writer6_1 = Ken Siu-Chong | Penciler6_1 = Jo Chen | Inker6_1 = Jo Chen | Colourist6_1 = Udon Studios | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Mike Marts | Editor6_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle6 = Psylocke: The Bladeless Sword | Synopsis6 = Psylocke is bitten by an Ovi which ate her family in their sleep, and is empowered with super human strength and makes her virtually immortal, though she now hungers for human flesh. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Inker7_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Colourist7_1 = Hack Shack Studios | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Mike Marts | Editor7_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle7 = X-Force: N.Y.X.F. | Synopsis7 = The government acknowledges the growing mutant population and creates a special task force led by Cable to police them called N.Y.X.F. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unidentified members Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Geoff Johns | Penciler8_1 = Ethan Van Sciver | Inker8_1 = Prentiss Rollins | Colourist8_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Mike Marts | Editor8_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle8 = X-Men: Reborn | Synopsis8 = Apocalypse captured Professor X in 2006, experimenting on his abilities to unlock all the mutants on the planet. More than 200,000 mutants are instantly born, and Charles Xavier dies. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Bill Rosemann | Penciler9_1 = Quique Alcatena | Inker9_1 = Quique Alcatena | Colourist9_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Mike Marts | Editor9_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle9 = X-Man: Live from Pakistan | Synopsis9 = X-Man threatens humanity to behave or be destroyed. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Lee Ferguson | Inker10_1 = Victor Llamas | Colourist10_1 = Hack Shack Studios | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = Mike Marts | Editor10_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle10 = X-Men: War to Come | Synopsis10 = Magneto learned he had only months to live, and waged all out war in the middle of New York City. In one last desperate gamble, Rogue attempted to absorb his entire life force, but his psyche overwhelmed hers, causing her mind to be lost forever, and Magneto to rule her body. He renewed his plans at domination, and broke into the High Evolutionary's Savage Land fortress to find a virus that would kill all Homo Sapiens, leaving mutants to rule. Millions were wiped out, and mutants were locked up in an attempt to find a cure. Only three X-Men remain to thwart his plans, and they'll do whatever it takes to win this time. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villain: * * Locations: * ** | Writer11_1 = Jim Krueger | Penciler11_1 = Alex Ross | Inker11_1 = Alex Ross | Colourist11_1 = Alex Ross | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Mike Marts | Editor11_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle11 = X-Men: X | Synopsis11 = The X-Men no longer have a Mansion to hide in, and must hide in the masses of humanity. Scott is their leader again because Charles Xavier's dream of a world where mutant and man are united has died along with him. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * | Writer12_1 = Matt Nixon | Penciler12_1 = Alberto Ponticelli | Inker12_1 = Alberto Ponticelli | Colourist12_1 = J. D. Mettler | Letterer12_1 = | Editor12_1 = Mike Marts | Editor12_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle12 = Generation X: The Last Family | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Joe St. Pierre | Penciler13_1 = Joe St. Pierre | Inker13_1 = Eric Cannon | Colourist13_1 = Tom Chu | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Mike Marts | Editor13_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle13 = Deadpool: I'm Available | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** (only the tail) ** (only the mask) ** (only the mask) ** (only the glove) ** (only the fur) ** (only the visor) ** (only the hand) ** (only the wing) ** (only the bandana) ** (only the arm) ** (only the mask) * * * (only the eye tattoo) * (only the mask) * (only the glasses) * (only the helmet) * (only the knee protection) * (only the helmet) * (only the forehead symbol) * (only the mask) * (only the chest symbol) * (only the mask) * (only his image on a box) * (only his shillelagh) * (only the helmet) * (only the glasses) * (only the glasses) * * * * * * Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Jorge Lucas | Penciler14_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Inker14_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Colourist14_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = Mike Marts | Editor14_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle14 = New Mutants: First Soldiers | Synopsis14 = Magneto declared war on all of humanity after year's of watching Mutants get killed. They were initially winning the war, until S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapped Reed Richards and used him to create a virus that wiped out the whole of mutant-kind, killing Charles. Reed was devastated by the genocide he caused, he traveled to Mars with the Fantastic Four and four mutant test-tube babies and raised the children to adolescence. He formed the New Mutants but was constantly worried about his charges finding out the truth of his involvement in the genocide. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * * * Locations: * | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker15_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist15_1 = Nick Bell | Letterer15_1 = | Editor15_1 = Mike Marts | Editor15_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle15 = X-Men: The Retro Men | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * | Writer16_1 = Brendan Fletcher | Penciler16_1 = Kalman Andrasofsky | Inker16_1 = Kalman Andrasofsky | Colourist16_1 = Kalman Andrasofsky | Letterer16_1 = | Editor16_1 = Mike Marts | Editor16_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle16 = Cable: War Journal Entry 122312 | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Matt Nixon | Penciler17_1 = Philip Xavier | Inker17_1 = Pierre Andre-Derry | Colourist17_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer17_1 = | Editor17_1 = Mike Marts | Editor17_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle17 = Bishop: Father of Man | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Others Characters: * Locations: * | Writer18_1 = | Penciler18_1 = Jorge Lucas | Inker18_1 = Jorge Lucas | Colourist18_1 = Jorge Lucas | Letterer18_1 = | Editor18_1 = | StoryTitle18 = Alpha Flight: Project Epsilon | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * ** * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** | Writer19_1 = | Penciler19_1 = John McCrea | Inker19_1 = Garry Leach | Colourist19_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer19_1 = | Editor19_1 = Mike Marts | Editor19_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle19 = X-Force: Primetime Doop | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * | Writer20_1 = Bill Rosemann | Penciler20_1 = Manuel Gutierrez | Inker20_1 = Manuel Gutierrez | Colourist20_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer20_1 = | Editor20_1 = Mike Marts | Editor20_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle20 = Brother(hood)'s Keeper | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * | Writer21_1 = Ken Siu-Chong | Penciler21_1 = Udon Studios | Inker21_1 = Udon Studios | Colourist21_1 = Udon Studios | Letterer21_1 = | Editor21_1 = Mike Marts | Editor21_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle21 = X-Men rEvolution | Synopsis21 = The five social outcasts of Bellview High School happen to be the only five mutants. They put a band together and end up uniting mutant-kind with their music. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * | Notes = * Power Pack (Earth-22455) are said to be in this book, but were not found inside. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}